


Believe

by Cuthwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Being Robin Makes Me Magic!, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason is a cinnamon roll and we all know it!, M/M, Magic, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Christmas is a time for stories.Christmas is a time for magic.Christmas is a time for stories about magic and this story is most definitely that.Christmas is a time for joy and laughter.Christmas is a time for presents and bellies stuffed full of treats and this story is most definitely not about that.Neither is this a sad story, like so many that exist around Christmas time. Sadness and sympathy, although they exist, are not what this story is about.This story is about one boy and magic.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shameless steal from ‘The Polar Express’ however, seeming that ALL of my stories are shameless steals from DC I neither care or regret my actions! 
> 
> Merry Christmas folks!

Christmas is a time for stories.  
Christmas is a time for magic.  
Christmas is a time for stories about magic and this story is most definitely that.  
Christmas is a time for joy and laughter.  
Christmas is a time for presents and bellies stuffed full of treats and this story is most definitely not about that.  
Neither is this a sad story, like so many that exist around Christmas time.  
Those stories come from sympathy, that feeling you get from watching the latest holiday advert about starving children and lonely elderly ladies. Those stories come from a place of power and never from true understanding.  
It is not expected for anyone to sympathise or try to understand this story, because it is just the way things are.  
Sadness and sympathy, although they exist, are not what this story is about.  
This story is about one little boy just like hundreds and thousands of other little boys. This story is about one little boy and magic.

Snow storms were not uncommon in Gotham City, especially when it was home to super villains who frequently caused snow storms, like Mr Freeze.  
It was Christmas Eve and according to Mr Freeze, if he could not spend the holiday season with his loved ones, then neither could anyone else.  
This wasn’t however the medieval period and central heating was something that existed, so his only reaction was for Gothamites to head on home to turn up the thermostat before snow Armageddon hit.  
So the snow fell down in unrelenting torrents and ice curled around every available surface like the Snow Queen’s personal cloak, but Mr Freeze’s efforts went largely unnoticed by a populace too busy wrapping gifts with their own families.  
Not every household though was warm and bright.  
Deep in the bowels of the Bowery, one tiny tumble down apartment stood in darkness.  
In one of the little apartment’s windows sat a little boy, trembling hands clutching at a tattered blanket wrapped around his shoulders for warmth. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Jason watched his breath turn to steam and pretended for a moment that he was a fire breathing dragon. Dragons were warm, unlike his home.  
His Da had vanished a few months ago, leaving his son with an instruction to mind his ma.  
It was an easy instruction, but with his Mamá’s medicine, it had been impossible for Jason to find enough money to pay the heating or electricity bills. They had lost both a couple of days ago and Jason had no idea how to fix the problem.  
Shivering, Jason watched the ice form on the inside of the window before deciding not to look at that and instead distract himself with his view of the outside world.  
Mrs Matthews’ Christmas tree sparkles in her living room window opposite. Smiling, Jason admired the strong green branches reaching up to Heaven, decorated with fairy lights, colourful tinsel and sparkling baubles. On ever other branch was a candy cane that Mrs Matthews’ grandchildren would eat after Christmas lunch tomorrow.  
Humming carols under his breath, Jason let his eyes fall to Mr Fallow stuffing a turkey in a kitchen that was stuffed full of food in preparation for the festivities. Mr Fallow laughed at his wife, who seemed to be preparing vegetables and leant over to give her a kiss.  
Jason’s stomach grumbled but he ignored it. His kitchen was dark and cold, it’s cupboards holding half a loaf of almost stale bread and a can of baked beans.  
Shaking the image from his head, Jason looked through the window of Mr Fallow’s neighbours, the Torres. The family had managed to arrive home after Mass just in time to avoid the snow storm. The children were playing around the Christmas tree while their parents tried to coax them into brand new pyjamas before going to bed.

‘Jay?’  
Gasping, Jason was pulled away from the world outside to see his Mamá stumble towards him from the bedroom.In her hands she held a lit candle in a wooden candle holder. Jason’s eyes widened at it and he looked up at Catherine, who’s smile was all he needed to feel just a little warmer.  
‘Feliz Navidad.’ She whispered breathily, sitting on the floor with her son to peer out of the window. With trembling hands she placed the candle down on the floor before hazel eyes flicked up to meet Jason’s concerned gaze and she smiled again. ‘I found a candle.’  
Nodding, Jason swallowed thickly and pulled the corners of his blanket tighter around himself and scooted closer to the candle in a bid for warmth. He peered at the flame for a moment before glancing at Catherine’s bared feet pensively.  
‘You taken your medicine now?’ He asked hopefully, he’d spent hours carol singing to make sure his mamá had enough cash to not feel cold and sick anymore, it frightened him when she got like that.  
Catherine nodded and Jason couldn’t understand why his question made her look so sad? Wiping at her eyes, Catherine looked out of the window before motioning for Jason to come to her. 

Jason was ten years old and ready to be the man of the house now that his Da has gone away, but that didn’t stop him from scurrying into the safety of his mamá’s lap.  
‘What have we been up to while I slept, Pequeña Ave?’ She whispered as if coaxing her son to tell her the secrets of the universe.  
‘I was watching the neighbours. I know I should mind my own, but I hadda see the tree and the presents and, and I wanted to spot Santa!’ Jason suddenly exploded, his face as bright as the fairy lights he had seen out of his window. Catherine pursed her lips and looked around their own dark, drab apartment with not so much as a sprig of holly, before closing her eyes to hide the shame there.  
‘I’m so sorry, Jay. Por favor perdóname. Por favor perdóname.’ Catherine muttered, tears dropping onto her cheeks as she held her son close to her chest and buried her face into his curls. ‘Por favor perdóname.’  
‘Ssh mamá, sssh.’ Jason soothed, slim fingers reaching up to wipe away his mamá’s tears with a soft smile. ‘I know Santa will not come for me. I guess he just forgets a lot. I would like to see his sleigh though.’

Pausing, Jason looked at the snow filled sky, shook his head sadly and let out a very defeated sigh.  
‘Ain’t no dude gettin’ through this snow though, Rudolph or no! Only Batman can get through this.’  
‘Hmm, Sr. Freeze must be very sad. Do not be angry Pequeña Ave. Sometimes when we are sad, we get angry and make a mess.’ Catherine explained, as the snow continued to fall and the ice grew higher and higher up the inside of the window. ‘Sometimes we hurt so much that the hurt has to come out, even if it hurts others.’  
‘That’s not nice.’ Jason commented, eyes trained on the falling snowflakes. He didn’t like messes.  
‘No, it’s not.’ Catherine replied, her expression very far away before she plastered on a smile again and gave Jason a big squeeze, chuckling when he squirmed and giggled. ‘Enough sad talk. There’s no sad talk at Christmas. If we’re quiet we can hear the sleigh bells even if the storm stops us seeing Santa.’  
Gasping, Jason tiled his head up to see his mamá better, eyes wide with wonder and trust.  
‘Really? What do the bells sound like?’

Chuckling, Catherine leant her cheek against his head and looked out of the window, eyes searching the night sky.  
‘You’ve already heard them Jay. Everyone hears them, well, everyone who Believes.’  
‘Believes? Believes in what? The baby Jesus? Do you Believe Mamá?’  
Catherine nodded with a soft, smile and she squeezed her son even tighter into her side, giving him the warmth he needed.  
‘Of course I Believe and no Jay, it is not about Baby Jesus or Santa, it’s not just about them. They are ideas, ideas that few very truly understand. Many believe they do but they don’t hear the bells. The magic is love.’  
Frowning, Jason looked out of the window with his mother and strained to try and hear just the tiniest jingle of bells, but he heard nothing.  
‘For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through Him.’ Catherine continued, her voice barely above a whisper. ‘Love, Jason. Everyone believes that they understand, but the truth is that only children really do. That is why they can hear the bells on Christmas Eve. Sadly as children grow up, one by one, they stop hearing the bells and focus on trees and presents and food.’

Nodding along, Jason thought about this classmates, he thought about the neighbours across the street. They all had trees with colourful lights, gifts wrapped up with beautiful bows and dressed tables ladened with luxurious foods. Jason enjoyed looking at them but he was content to remain here, in the cold apartment, because that was where his mamá was and he loved her. He was sure of that. He also loved his new friend, Mickey, and had given him the roasted chestnuts he’d swiped off a street vendor whilst carolling. Jason looked up at the sky again but all he could see was snow and all he could hear was the wind howling.  
‘Does Batman hear the bells Mamá?’ Jason asked desperately because surly Batman would hear the bells because he was a saviour too. Just not like Baby Jesus, Jason couldn’t see Baby Jesus getting into a fist fight and thought that maybe that was a blasphemous thing to think about.  
Catherine sighed, her brow furrowed a little as if thinking very hard about the question before she hummed softly and her lips stretched into a big smile.  
‘I believe that he does.’  
‘I’m not sure.’ Jason mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his mother’s lap he shook his head in defeat. ‘I can’t hear anything.’

There was silence for a moment, before Catherine lightly pushed Jason off of her lap and pottered over to her bedroom again, leaving Jason alone with the snow and pretty lights outside but no bells. Jason was just beginning to think that maybe his mamá had fallen asleep when she reappeared again and sat beside him once more. She didn’t say anything, she just stared out of the window as of transfixed by something.  
‘Mamá?’  
‘Sssh.’ Catherine hushed her son, pressing her lips to his temple she pressed a large, cool globe into his hands. ‘Your abuela gave this to me as a little girl. Now you must have it. It is one of Santa’s bells from his sleigh!’  
Gasping in shock, Jason immediately lifted the bell to inspect it. It was a heavy, large bell made of brass that has dulled over many years without being polished. Snowflakes and stars had been engraved across the outside and Jason turned it around, amazed by the beauty of it and that was when he realised!  
Screwing up his face, he gave his mamá a very quizzical look.  
‘It won’t ring Mamá? There is no clapper? What happened to it?’  
Chuckling, Catherine winked and motioned toward the bell with an enthusiasm Jason had never seen from her before.  
‘Ring it. Go on! Remember to believe in the magic Jay.’  
Giving her a very sceptical look, Jason gently picked up the bell and did as his mamá told him and rang the broken bell.

There was a soft jingle.  
Now, the jingle was from a bell but it didn’t sound quite like all the other bells.  
There was a certain note to it that wasn’t based in reality, a certain essence that echoed through the room and made Jason’s chest warm up as if he were sat in front of a roaring fire.  
The jingle was magic.  
Gasping, Jason rang the bell again before looking up at his mamá in wonder, who just smiled and snuggled up to him to listen to the bell as well.  
‘It is a beautiful magic bell.’ Jason whispered in awe, as if speaking too loudly would send the magic away.  
The howling wind had stopped.  
Jason’s hand stilled and he silenced the bell to gaze out of the window.  
His smile grew even wider.  
The jingling continued and he could see the Batsignal shining over head.  
The snow had stopped and the ice had gone away.  
Looking up at his mamá, Jason no longer trembled from the cold, but from the sheer excitement and amazement at the magic he’d known was there all along.  
‘Look! Look mamá! Batman does hear the bells! He’s stopped the snow!’

**Author's Note:**

> P.s I will be updating my other wips soon!  
> My New Year’s resolution is to actually finish the stuff I start!!!


End file.
